Descremada es desagradable
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Sherlock  levanta su perfecta humanidad del sofá y se encoje de hombros. Con un suspiro ruidoso la bata resbala de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre la alfombra y todos los poros de su cuerpo despiertan reclamando libertad. *Johnlock*


**Descremada es desagradable. **

Llueve. Intensamente y la lluvia es agresiva. Lo sabe, por el constante golpeteo en la ventana. Pero no importa, es absolutamente indiferente.

Sherlock usa una bata y no trae pantalones. Lleva dos parches de nicotina en el pecho y garabatea mil números en una libreta que está al lado del sofá.

No hay ningún caso que resolver.

Pero dentro y al fondo de sus pensamientos hay un caos ordenado colosal.

Pastillas, miles de venenos y todos se descomponen en brillantes formulas químicas con enlaces covalentes que si tan solo pudiera romper para unirlos con un componente superior; tendría una verdadera invención digna de estudiar. El informe de balística esta obviamente equivocado, y Anderson sería un objeto experimental indigno, pero de cualquier modo reaccionario al veneno, analizable y horrible. Durante la última semana Mycroft ha buscado tres veces a John y va a dejarle muy en claro que debe dejar de llevarlo hacia el Soho, porque a John le han hecho inquietantes proposiciones que le confunden. Esta harto de verlo regresar con el ceño fruncido y esa arruga sobre la ceja marcada por sus ofendidas gesticulaciones. En su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, su madre logró la conjunción imposible entre una gelatina de kiwi y leche azucarada, que le sirvió en una pequeña copa esmerilada con filo plateado. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?

Su corazón debe estar a un paso del ataque cardiaco. Lo sabe por el estado de hipersensibilidad en el que se encuentra y con pleno dominio de sus reacciones.

Por eso no ha parpadeado siquiera cuando John interrumpe en su burbuja de pensamientos y deja su maletín ridículo sobre la mesa. Murmurando sobre el maldito Mycroft y su imposibilidad de pasearse por un café. Se sacude, y en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo se asoma la nota del supermercado que se encuentra en las inmediaciones de Manchester.

No, en serio… Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Anderson ingiriera una pequeñísima parte de este veneno…

John sostiene un vaso con leche fría. Observa sus uñas, que gritan que no ha podido asearse y Sherlock se pregunta cuanto tiempo ha estado afuera. Frunce el ceño, levanta un brazo y toma el vaso que John le ofrece.

-Desde ayer por la mañana, si te interesa saberlo. – Masculla, vaciando su vaso y relamiendo sus labios de leche fría.

Sentándose en la mesita a su lado, John cruza los dedos mientras espera alguna reacción de su amigo.

-Descremada es desagradable, John. –

-Era un pésimo vecindario, no podía confiar en la caducidad alterada de la fresca. –

Sherlock se incorpora y bebe un trago. Siente un mareo por el movimiento y agradece no tener nada que pueda intentar escapar de su estómago debilitado.

-Sherlock, por Dios, limpia tu boca.-

Toca sus labios, húmedos de leche descremada transparente e insípida.

-No he terminado de beber. –

John suspira y toma una servilleta de papel muy suave, colocándola sobre sus labios y ésta se adhiere con la humedad de la leche en ellos.

-Y por enésima vez; Ponte unos pantalones.-

Oh, su mente sigue muy estimulada y ahora tiene calor. Sherlock levanta su perfecta humanidad del sofá y se encoje de hombros. Con un suspiro ruidoso la bata resbala de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre la alfombra y todos los poros de su cuerpo despiertan reclamando libertad.

Hay ardor en su piel cuando vierte el vaso de leche fría sobre su cuerpo y los cubitos de hielo golpean su pecho, un pezón y su cuello.

John sigue sobre la mesa, con la cadera de Sherlock a la altura de su cabeza y los zapatos salpicados de leche. Saca la lengua, lame esa molesta gota blanca al lado de sus labios y sabe mejor de lo que recordaba.

-Maldito seas Sherlock. De verdad.-

* * *

><p>Okey. Es un primer fiction sobre Sherlock.<p>

A decir verdad, esto no va a ningún lado. Simplemente trata de una tormenta de ideas y mi propio ejercicio mientras intento acomodar mi personal idea sobre Sherlock y su mente.

No espero revolucionar el fandom de Sherlock en español ni nada, obviamente que no. Pero he disfrutado escribiendo y espero que te guste también.

_¿Review?_


End file.
